Embodiments of the invention generally relate to imaging, and more particularly to the reduction of artifacts in reconstructed images.
In modern medicine, medical professionals routinely conduct patient imaging examinations to assess the internal tissue of a patient in a non-invasive manner. Furthermore, for industrial applications related to security or quality control, screeners may desire to non-invasively assess the contents of a container (e.g., a package or a piece of luggage) or the internal structure of a manufactured part. Accordingly, for medical, security, and industrial applications, X-ray imaging techniques may be useful for noninvasively characterizing the internal composition of a subject of interest.
In certain instances, X-ray images may suffer from artifacts due to the X-rays being unable to penetrate through the imaged volume or otherwise suffering from poor penetration and/or scatter attributable to structures within the imaged volume. For example, metallic objects in the field of view (such as tools, metal implants, screws, pins, stents, or other metallic objects present in the patient) may lead to data irregularities (e.g., artifacts) due to the X-rays not penetrating through the object, penetrating in low quantities, and/or scattering of the X-rays directed at the metallic object.
Further, certain types of image acquisitions, such as certain types of C-arm acquisitions, may impose limitations that limit the ability of the system to address such data imperfections. For example, mobile C-arm systems may be useful in many imaging contexts, but may also be associated with limited angle acquisition, small number of views, image truncation, limited quantitative resolution, limited penetration, and so forth. As a result, images reconstructed from imperfect data collected on such systems may have limited capability to address various types of image artifacts, such as those artifacts attributable to the metal object(s) within the patient.